


Smut for the Kingdom Hearts Soul

by Lillythezoroark



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillythezoroark/pseuds/Lillythezoroark
Summary: Look, I always tell myself "If it doesn't exist yet/has little content, make it yourself." So before y'all start judging me (especially since I'm pretty much jumping in from a small fic to just straight up word porn), I'm doing myself and others a favor by writing explicit stories that have more inclusions of characters because we can't just give love to only the main ones. Honestly, it's gonna be Organization XIII centralized because let's face it, I see more of smut for Sora or Riku than I do for Demyx or Larxene for example. Not only is this to benefit y'all with more 'delicious' stories from your favorite villains BUT to improve my writing as well, 'cause if the art career don't pull through then I got writing to back me up. Also send any requests y'all have so I have some ideas aside from the very few I currently have. Don't be mad if it takes to long depending on what you requested, since I prefer having a bit of plot with the porn before hand. Anything that is established between you and the character will be mentioned in the notes beforehand, or I'll at least include in the story somehow (i.e. You and Marluxia were partners before getting killed). Also doesn't have to take place in the KH universe!





	Smut for the Kingdom Hearts Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon AU! Demyx and the others are demons that have forms linked to their abilities. So in waterboy's case he can shift into a monstrosity of a mermaid as well as literally turn into water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so TECHNICALLY this chapter doesn't have smut in it but the following chapter will! I didn't plan my month out right so college work ended up keeping me more preoccupied than assumed, and since AO3 deletes works after a month I decided to give y'all what's at least written because damn am I still planning this out. Also means that I gotta thoroughly plan out part 2 of this so that it flows well from this one. Sorry to disappoint those who expected to fictionally screw the Melodious Nocturne, you'll get a chance to later, don't worry.

Listen, I'm a simple person with simple hobbies.

So when I go on a simple fishing trip to the local lake, I expect simple things to happen: catch fish, enjoy the atmosphere, stare at ducks, the usual.

So believe me when I say that getting almost mauled by a creature from the depths of watery hell was NOT on my agenda today.

I sigh in displeasure as I stare at what remained of my fishing rod and the destroyed deck, with my soaked, tattered clothes not making the situation any better. What happened you may ask? Well to summarize, I had a first hand encounter with the lake's aquatic killer. There had been rumors the teens were spreading about something lurking in the water, as well as people going missing and any remains have yet to be found. Of course, being all too similar to all the horror movies I watched growing up, I dismissed it as being a horrible joke and that there was a regular murderer on the loose that happened to take a liking into the people of the small city I resided in. I thought that they wouldn't have the balls to attack someone in broad daylight, since those reported missing were last seen at night. No, I thought, it's probably some other decent forms of reasoning as to why people are disappearing out of nowhere.

Of course, all my theories were destroyed when I was face to face with that _thing_.

I don't have a strong belief in the supernatural in regards to a religious sense. Hell, I think aliens and werewolves are more believable than demons and ghosts. However, what I saw _couldn't_ have been a mermaid, especially with the monstrous appearance it had, or how it's face kept shifting from that form to almost human-like every 5 seconds. It had to have some form of intelligence, since it silently destroyed the deck before I had a chance to realize what was happening. It was acting sadistic when it dragged me underwater, almost as if preferred that I drowned instead of using it's teeth or claws to end my life quickly. It just held me under the water and watched me struggle to get out of it's grasp. What's off is that it let me go when I managed to land a kick in it's supposed ribs and didn't bother going after me.

So why am I sitting next to the road near the lake instead of panicking dramatically? Well, after I had puked up all the water from my lungs I realized that no one is gonna believe that I actually encountered a humanoid creature who is possibly connected with the recent vanishment of people. Even though the cops accept any leads at this point and would take in consideration with the evidence of my torn clothing, I still feel like they would dismiss my report of there being a fish demon and if it even has any correlation to the victims. At this point I should just stay home and not leave until all this blows over. As I get up to make my journey back to my house a voice stops me in my tracks.

"You're pretty weird, most people would have run to the hills by now."

I whip my head towards the source of the voice. There stood a young male I never seen before, and that's saying something considering I know practically everyone in this area. I knew he wasn't from here considering the fact that no one I've ever met had that odd hairstyle, a mullet with the sides shaved and spiked up on the top, and I would've recalled someone with it even if I don't remember them. Although I sensed something suspicious when I took notice that his hair was wet, like he literally just got out of the shower. He couldn't have been swimming nearby since I didn't see anyone else earlier, and his attire clearly wasn't meant for swimming to begin with. The teal dress shirt with a gold outline of a koi fish and rolled up sleeves along with the dark pine green jeans he wore had no trace of water whatsoever. Wait, the question he just asked me makes it seem as though he was with me when the creature...After staring at him for a moment my eyes widened when I realized that I was looking at the damn monster that tried to drown me. He gave a soft smirk at the expression on my face.

"Huh, you figured it out now? And here I thought I was the complete idiot." He stated as he sauntered over towards me, eyes closed as if he was in deep thought. "I mean, it didn't take you long, but even then any survivors would've bolted the second they saw my face."

As he was almost close I quickly reached for my switchblade in my back pocket but became filled with fear when I grasped air instead of the metal handle. He now stood before me, and as I attempted to back up I felt the rough bark of an oak tree behind me, trapping me with the accursed hell spawn. Of course everything would be convenient to lead up to my upcoming demise. He lazily glanced towards my arm behind me, then raised his closed hand up, unclenching his fist as my beloved weapon dangled on it's chain that was wrapped on his pointer finger.

"Looking for this?' He asked in a taunting manner, smile never leaving his face. "The design looks custom. Did you make this yourself?" He asked as he flipped it in his hand, looming over me afterwards.

I just stayed silent, unable to produce any words. Was he really that twisted, talking in a normal conversation as if he hadn't attempt to murder me a while ago? Just killing time to lure me in a false sense of security just to make my death all the more entertaining to him? His smile dropped and he sighed, seeing that I didn't respond at all.

"Hey, you don't got to worry, I'm not gonna try eat you anymore. I lost my appetite earlier anyways." He tells me, forcing a smile on the guilty look he now expressed on his features. I stared back at his unnatural aquamarine eyes, releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding when I detected no malevolent intent behind his words. He looked away but didn't move, scanning the lake area as he slowly handed me my knife back. He seemed to jolt after he stayed looking in a particular direction for a few seconds.

"Hey, um, where do you live?"

"Huh?" I was taken aback by his sudden question. Does he seriously think he can just come to my house like close friends after the shit he just did?!

"Ok, you can still speak, perfect. Look I know it's sudden, but right now it isn't safe. Just because I'm not hungry doesn't mean my friends aren't, so it's best we leave to somewhere private. Now." He spoke quickly.

"Wait what?" I asked in shock. There was more demons in the area?!

"Actually, scratch that, let's go." He said as he grabbed my arm and began running towards main street. "As soon as were far enough then you can tell me where you live!" I struggled to keep up with his pace, and felt as though I was hovering above the ground with how quick he was moving. Damn, his slim appearance really didn't reveal how strong he might be. Guess he must've sensed how I couldn't keep up, because he immediately opted to just lift me with one arm like nothing, then dashed even faster. In a matter of seconds he stopped, and when I finally got a look of where we were I realized it was at the edge of downtown. The main highway above us acted as the border, an easily recognizable landmark I was all familiar with. And now the panic has finally settled, since next thing I know I've fallen to the ground on my knees, my breathing getting heavier the more I think about the existence of demons. Worse yet, that one had might have saved from a possible worse fate, probably for selfish reasons for all I know.

The hell spawn immediately crouches at my level, worry etched on his face as he grabs my shoulder to attempt to calm me in a sense. "H-hey, you alright?" he asks in a panicked tone. "Didn't know you had motion sickness!"

I backed away from him, not really getting far, but more on trying to comprehend how the person before me has tried to kill me and save me just minutes later.

"What the hell do you want from me?" I sneered. "One minute you wanted me dead and the next you don't want to. Honestly if this is some sick joke you fucking damned beings like to pull it sure is hell isn't funny." I stand rapidly and draw my switchblade open. "If you think you're gonna just end me right now then you got another thing coming bitch because I'm not going down without a fi-"

He cuts me off by slamming me into one of the highway support beams, eyes darkened and a look of irritation on his face.

"Hey, didn't I say I wasn't gonna eat you anymore?" He sneers with a distorted voice, revealing fangs and a portion of sharp molars. "I don't see why your ass can't take my word for it. And for the record," he says as he pins me to the ground in a split second, straddling me and my knife in his hands once again."I could _easily_ rip you to shreds IF I wanted to."

I stared up at him with wide eyes, genuinely terrified of what could happen next. Damn I probably shouldn't be too rash with my responses, especially if my life is on the line.

He sighs in frustration, then proceeds to drop my knife on my stomach while getting off of me. "I just...Look, just tell me where you live so I can drop you off and be out of your life forever. Don't come to the lake for the next two months, my friends will still be there until then." He looks away, brows furrowed with the remorseful expression he held.

Ok, even if this could possibly be another tactic to drop my guard so he could attack me later, I still felt bad for constantly accusing him of other intentions. I don't trust him still, but would any sane person trust a creature depicted as evil who was believed to be nonexistent? Even so, he hasn't tried anything else and kept to his word, so maybe I should at least be appreciative of that. I get up and place my knife back in my pocket, then prepare my words that I hope I won't regret later.

"Alright then," I begin, "I'll let you take me home, even for my safety since you mentioned there were others."

He looked back up to me, eyes curious at my statement.

"But you're gonna answers some questions I have. AND with honesty, no fucking lying." I finish, eyes glaring.

"Huh, knew there was a catch to it." He responds, a slight smile appearing. "Sure, I'll tell you everything you need to know."

"Good. Now follow me, my house is this way since we're pretty much at the entrance of downtown." I began to walk towards home, and he sprints up to walk beside me.

"I gotta ask though, why the sudden trust in me now? Moments ago you looked ready to gut me with your knife." He asks.

"You asking that is making me rethink my choice to lead you to my house. Besides, I need some answers to the recent shit happening."

"Understood, my bad." He replies."So what do you want to know from the great Melodious Nocturne, oh mortal?" He asks in a manner similar to an ancient character from a movie.

"Are you responsible for the recent disappearances of the people that live here?" I ask with suspicion.

"A personal question right of the bat, damn," he rubs the back of his neck in an embarrassed manner."Well, sad to say that I am. I think the more shitty part is I don't even eat them."

That catches me off guard, and I almost stop walking. He kills for sport? 

"My friends are the main ones that eat humans, yet I occasionally do too," He continues."I mostly do the hunting because my method leaves no evidence, and if anything happens where the cops get involved I'm what you people call a...scapegoat."

Now I really feel bad about my attitude earlier when I registered that statement. Are his so called 'friends' that cruel to him, letting him suffer the consequences without getting their hands dirty?

"That's such bullshit. Why do the force you to do shit that I'm pretty sure they can do themselves?" I question, slowing my walking a bit. He notices and mimics his pace to match mine.

"For starters, I can turn into water, giving me an easy way to escape. It's really funny seeing the looks on the officers' faces when they get back to their cars and realize I disappeared, heh. Plus I don't get involved in demon affairs as much as the others do, so I have more free time to hunt down food for them."

"Even so, you shouldn't be forced to do ALL of the...hunting," I state, feeling odd knowing that him and his colleagues consume everyday people like nothing. "I'm sure that even with matters they 'supposedly' have to attend to they probably could still get a quick, er, meal."

"You're almost right, but I'm ok with it. I actually don't see or sense them every single day so it's understandable that they might not be able to snag food all the time. Technically I brought this on myself when I complained that one time." He looks off into the distance again, an awkward look on his face. "I told one of them that I hated the way they killed humans and the mess they made, so they responded with 'Since you don't like it, YOU can take care of rations from now on.'" He mocks the voice of whoever told him that, and I chuckle at the intentional bad imitation.

"Ok, well maybe you do deserve it a bit, even if you were trying to be humane," I remark in humor, and he playfully nudges my arm followed by a huff of false annoyance.

"Hey, at least I don't massacre my prey like they do!" He retorts, laughing afterwards.

"Speaking of the others, how are they like?" I continue my interrogation, wanting to know more about these friends he keeps mentioning.

"Oh, my friends? They're practically family to me, even if some of them are complete jackasses," He grumbles a bit at the end, but his tone perks up as he goes on. "So there's a total of 14 of us with me included, and despite our complete differences we've managed to stay together for a really long ass time..."

He describes each individual of the demon 'family' he's part of as we get closer to my house. Based on what he's telling me, it would be best to avoid the ones named Larxene, Saix, and Xaldin since he mentioned that those three will maul me on the spot with no hesitation if I ever encountered them. Another one named Xigbar was also on the 'avoid at all costs' list, since he is known to be unpredictable and a master manipulator. Overall, if it wasn't for the fact that him and the others weren't human I would have thought that they were a pretty unique family and would try to meet them at some point. However, it looks like I'm going to have to avoid the western area for now if I don't want to become their next meal. I resume to ask questions and listen to his responses, getting more knowledge on his demon life and his uncertainty of the goal his friends are pursuing at the moment.

Before we know it, we arrive at the quaint abode I call home, and the water demon stops with me to get a gander at my residency.

"Whoa, you got a nice place here," he comments. "Must be cozy, huh?"

I raise my brow in confusion. "It is, but why does it sound like you've never been in a house before?" I inquired.

"Unless motels and cabins count, I've never been inside someone's house, let alone even lived in one." He replies, still staring at my home in awe.

Honestly, the more information I learn from him, the more I'm beginning to believe that being a demon must be difficult in life. After a moment of silence, the words leave my mouth before I can rethink of my choice.

"Do you want to come inside?"

His gaze whips towards me in disbelief, trying to process whether or not I was being serious. A brief look of hesitation crosses his features before he nods in agreement.

"Sure, if you don't mind," he says, a bit nervous. Probably after what happened today, though at this point I've almost forgiven him since he doesn't sound as cruel as his friends. Almost, mind you.

We both head inside my house, making me somehow feel more at ease and relaxed once I relish in the familiar surrounding. Although this place was a bit small, mostly for two people at most, the way my simple furniture was organized and minimalistic decoration made the living space appear larger than it actually was. I crash on to couch, feeling sudden exhaustion hit me right after I walked into the living room. The demon follows but doesn't sit down, rather opting to survey the interior design of my home.

"It's not much but make yourself at home, I guess," I muffle into the pillow on the couch.

"This is way better than a motel, it actually looks more like a place to live in comfort," he speaks while admiring a little fish painting on the wall."Compared to the places I've stayed at before, this has got to be the most pleasant one out of all the others."

I raise my head at his compliment. "It's not much compared to some of the other houses I visited, but at least I know it meets people's standards of living, haha."

He turns his head towards me, the walks over to sit next to me on the floor, a gloomy expression on his face. I raise my brow in confusion at his shift in moods.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about what happened at the lake. I feel like a dick now for almost killing a great person like yourself..." Oh so that's why he has that face. He still feels guilty about earlier, huh.

"Look, if I was still pissed about it, I wouldn't have invited you to my house in the first place," I state, although technically I was still irked for all the nasty water I threw up."So... you don't have to worry about that..." By habit I do with my other friends I reach over and pet his hair as reassurance. He tenses up but soon relaxes once he realized my intent. Weird how his hair is actually soft, I actually though it would be stiff with how spiked up it looks.

After I retract my hand he glances up to me, staring for a few seconds before bursting out in a fit of laughter. I look at him with confusion.

"What's so funny?" I questioned.

"I-It's n-nothing, just..." He takes a deep breath to compose himself and cease his laughter."I'm glad you aren't dead. You're really different, although more on the reckless side..."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?!" I pout, and he resumes laughing once again. A playful banter later and we begin to talk about random topics as well as learn more about each other. At this point I've grown a fondness for the hell spawn, and now can confidently say that he won't attempt to harm me later on. I feel like we can be decent friends from here on out.

After talking for who knows how long, my new friend jumped in shock when he saw nightfall out the window.

"Oh shit it's already night time?! Fuck I gotta go. Saix is gonna kill me again." He says hurriedly, scrambling to get up. Heeding the urgency in his voice I take him to the door, opening it and letting him dash out. However he stops in his tracks and turns back to look at me.

"Demyx."

"Huh?" I question.

"My name is Demyx, just so you know what to call me by next time we hang out," he responds with a smile. Soon that smile and the rest of him distorts and turns translucent, and I realize that he's turning into water right before my eyes. The liquid state he's in now goes from a figure to a jet like stream and takes off rapidly. He's gone in a blink of an eye. I stand at my doorway staring at where he once stood, and I slowly begin to giggle after reminiscing of all the crazy shit that's happened just today. _He's pretty quirky and nice_, I thought. I head back inside, plans for a shower since I pretty much smell like lake water and the scent has probably penetrated my skin by now. Dammit, now I'm beginning to associate water with him now. Ah...

I can't wait to see him again, hopefully sooner than later.


End file.
